Rachel Alucard
Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Information Rachel Alucard is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being. Rachel behaves like an upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom and apathy, and hates her vampire urges. She is seemingly one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and usually with her butler, Valkenhayn Hellsing. She seems to be the only character who knew that time was looping the Calamity Trigger. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has the Tsukiyomi Unit, a powerful Sankishin Unit which has, according to Rachel, an "absolute defense". Her Nox Nyctores was able to deflect a powerful blast that was going to destory Kagutsuchi. During BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, she left her castle because she wanted to have fun instead of being bored all day. She has many hair ties, so people call her rabbit which irritates her, although Ragna seems to get away with calling her rabbit (and idiot). The only concern whom she seems to show towards is Ragna as he was ressurrected as a dhampir after being bitten by her, which resulted in his powers. Interestingly enough, in some later interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. In battle she has the ability to control lightning and wind. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Rachel prepares herself to face Terumi again after finding that Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi are targeted for assassination by the NOL. She had new moves and a new distortion. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Teatime (her favourite pastries are milk crepes and financiers) * Values: Time, her Meissen teacup * Likes: Sweet things (Especially Cake) * Dislikes: Being bored, Bell Peppers,Tomato Juice Powers and abilities Rachel is one of the most powerful individuals in Blazblue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. The exact extent of her powers are not shown however as she uses her servants, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. In direct combat, she is shown having control of wind and lightning. Her feats of power range from spatial distortion to creating portals as well as the vampire bite that gave Ragna his awesome powers, implying that Rachel's vampirism is enhanced. Rachel is also in possession of the Sankishin Unit known as Tsukiyomi. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukiyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Take-Mikazuchi (A satellite-like Nox Nyctores that destroys the city in most endings) Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Queen of Rose - Rachel's Theme * White Requiem - Rachel VS Ragna BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Scarlet Onlooker - Rachel's Theme, Vocal Version Gallery File:Rachel_Crest.jpg|Rachel's Crest. File:RachCSArt.png|Rachel Alucard's Continuum Shift artwork. File:Rachel_Concept_1.jpg|Concept Sketches of Rachel. Click here to view all images of Rachel Alucard. Trivia * Rachel and Valkenhayn's last names Alucard and Hellsing may be a reference to the anime and manga Hellsing, in which one of the primary characters is a vampire named Alucard. * Rachel's last name may also be a reference to Dracula's son, Alucard. * Rachel has a Guilty Gear counterpart in Slayer due to their vampiric nature as well as a connection to the main protagonist. Her downed sprite has her laying down on Nago, similar to Slayer simply lounging on the ground when knocked down. Her fighting style bears more parallels to Testament, however. * Rachel's last name, Alucard, is a direct reference to the anagram used in vampire folklore to those related to Dracula. In actuality, Alucard is simply Dracula spelt in reverse. * Unlike every other character in the game, when attacked with lightning from another Rachel, she just seems to ignore it (but Gii and Nago gets shocked). The other three characters who don't appear with human skeletons are Hakumen, Hazama and Arakune. * Rachel's birthday is on October 31st, Halloween Day. * Rachel has many similarities to that of Remilia Scarlet of Touhou Project games. Both are vampire princess' who act somewhat childish despite their age and have good relationship with their employees; they are both bored of their lonely life, have great power over fate, and wear large dresses. **It should also be noted that Rachel's crest and Remilia's sigil bear a strong resemblance in that they are both heavily decorated with flowers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters